ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Gymosis
Gymosis is an alien that appears on Earth-68. He first appears in John Smith 10: Phantom Watch. Appearance Gymosis looks almost exactly like a human, except for four small horns on its head. This is most likely to simply distinquish Gymosis from humans, and to show it is an Osmosian. He wears green and black robes. He has green eyes and the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. When used by the Intellectuary, his right eye is milky white, being blind. Powers and Abilities Gymosis has all the standard abilities of Osmosians. This includes the ability to absorb energy, life energy, matter, DNA, powers and abilities of its target. He also has enhanced strength and durability. Gymosis has been shown to be extremely dangerous, able to completely absorb and kill characters. His energy absorption powers allow him to absorb fire, and his matter absorption powers allow him to absorb snow. Weaknesses Osmosians go insane if they absorb pure energy, causing them to become power hungry for energy. This was first shown after absorbing the Phoenix King. The absorbed energy is dispursed and broken down by his own DNA, eventually causing him to lose his absorbed powers. Dimension 1 (John Smith 10) Appearances John Smith 10: Phantom Watch By Warmatrix Drone *Desert, Forest Edge and Plains (first appearance) *Forest and Colosseum By Phantom *True Colors By John *When Heroes Collide Part 1 Spacewalker *Healing (first re-appearance) *Republic City (by clone 2) *Phoenix King (episode) (by clone 2) (taken over by Phoenix King) *Avatar (by clone 2) (taken over by Phoenix King; gets cured) *A Little Like Home Kingdom Hearts *Mysterious Tower (first re-appearance) *Darkside (episode) Omniverse By Intellectuary * Showdown Part 1 (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) * Mad World By John * Have At Thee! Dimension 13 (Kingdom Hearts) Gymosis is used by characters of the Kingdom Hearts dimension. He is the signature of Saïx. Kingdom Hearts By Phantom X * Phantom of Twilight By Kairi * Mind Games (John Smith 10) * Fading into Darkness By Vexen Replica * Replica Program By Saïx * Beauty and the Beast * For a Heart (x2) * Organization XIII Part 2 Dimension 777 (John Smith 10: Final Fantasy) Gymosis first appears summoned by Dr. Animo. He absorbs several aliens to turn into Ultimate Gymosis. Appearances Summoned by Dr. Animo *The Mad Doctor *Monster (JSXFF) Summoned by Vector *Monster (JSXFF) *Into the Hole *Phantom's Wrath Part 1 *Phantom's Wrath Part 2 (materia destroyed) By John *Phantom's Wrath Part 3 (by clone 3) Dimension 2 (Ryder 10) Gymosis was unlocked when Techadon Weapon Master Number 13 hacks the Omnitrix, and it scans Kevin Levin in Inspector Number 13 (Ryder 10). Appearances * The Purge (Ryder 10) (first appearance) * A Knight to Remember (Ryder 10) * The Ultimate Enemy Part 1 (Ryder 10) Wanderer By 16 year old Ryder * Demons and Shadows (first re-appearance) (accidental transformation) By 18 year old Ryder * The Enemy of My Frenemy (Ryder 10) * Showdown (Ryder 10) Trivia *The name Gymosis is the combination of "Gene" and "Osmosis". *Kevin sees Gymosis as one of the most dangerous aliens in the Omnitrix. **This has been shown when Gymosis was taken over by the Phoenix King. *He resembles Aggregor in appearance, despite not being over 100 years old. This is to differentiate him from a human. * Despite it being revealed that Osmosians are not aliens, Gymosis will still appear in series that don't mention this. * Gymosis' milky white eye when used by the Intellectuary is based off Nick Fury's eye in the Marvel Cinematic Universe. See also * Ultimate Gymosis (Dioga beta (Wall - Blog - ) 18:09, June 21, 2013 (UTC)) Category:Aliens Category:Osmosians Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Male Aliens Category:John Smith 10 Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Humanoid Aliens Category:Energy Absorption Aliens Category:Matter Absorption Aliens